In many web server systems, a server proxy acts as an intermediate device between client devices and web servers. Requests from client devices for content hosted by web servers are routed to the server proxy before the content is delivered to the client devices. Some server proxies act as large-scale secure web proxies to validate the web content or files downloaded via the Internet. The server proxy ensures that web content is neither malicious (e.g., containing spyware, viruses, trojans or other malware) nor in violation of a company policy (e.g., security tools, games, illicit content, etc.). Typical network topologies also have a second proxy between the client devices and the server proxies. The second proxy is usually located on customer premises. Websites may be exceptioned on the second proxy when it is believed that the cost of redirecting a client device request to the server proxy exceeds the value gained from scanning the web content associated with the request.